Normal School Days are Over
by FairyTaillovaX766
Summary: Sting, Rogue, Gray, Natsu and Loke are now attending Fairy Tail High. Their new house mate is the Student Council President, Lucy. They all fall in love with her and start to see who can make her fall in love the fastest. Who will win Lucy's heart? More parings like GaLe, Jerza, Lyvia, Frera(Freed x Mira XP), Everman (Evergreen x Elfman) etc...
1. School?

**Hey guys, this will be a Rogue(maybe), Sting, Loke, Gray and Natsu x Lucy FanFic. **

**So, it's like they are all adopted. Loke and Gray are cousins, Natsu, Rogue and Sting are cousins and Gray, Loke and Natsu were best friends to start with. Gray and Loke lost their parents so the 'Dragneel' family took them in. Their foster parents are Igneel and Grandeeney. Their last names are all different cuz their cool like that! :3**

**Hope you like it!**

No one's P.O.V

"So this is it huh?" the Raven haired boy sighed.

"Yep. Our free and wild days are over" the Blonde boy agreed.

"I don't care! I'm ready!" Salmon haired boy shouted

"Yea. I want to know how many beauty I can get" The ginger haired boy smirked.

"Let's just go." The black haired boy said.

They pushed the heavy door that lead to the Principle's room.

**FlashBack**

"Hey boys! Come here!" Igneel called.

"Yea dad?" the 5 called.

"We have great news for you~" Grandeeney sang.

"We're gonna go camping?" Natsu, the Salmon haired boy shouted.

"No"

"All the ladies want me as their boyfriend?" Loke, the ginger haired boy suggested.

"Uh... No"

"Oh! I know, we are gonna beat the crap out of bad guys and save the day!" Sting, the blonde boy yelled

"NO!"

"I think were gonna go to school..." Gray, the raven haired boy and Rogue, the black haired boy sighed.

"YES!" Grandeeney was happy someone got it right.

"You boys will attend Fairy Tail High next week."

"WHAT? WE DON'T NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL DAD! WERE FINE!" the 3 boys protested.

"Useless, we already applied it for you! Now, you guys need to get ready!"

"NOOOOO!"

**End of Flashback**

Loke's P.O.V

"Hi! Welcome to Fairy Tail High! I am your principle, Makarov. Feel free to call me Master Makarov or Gramps!" The short man called.

"Uh... Hi Master Makarov! I am Loke Stellar and I use ring magic. This blonde is Sting Eucliffe, white dragon slayer, Salmon is Natsu Dragoneel, fire dragon slayer, Raven is Gray Fullbuster, ice-make mage and Black is Rogue Cheney, shadow dragon slayer."

"Hi! Nice to meet you all. Anyways, you need to get your schedules. Luckily for you guys, you will have the same schedule and same house by the request of your father."

"House?" Sting asked.

"Oh, yes. You guys will be living in the school's ground. We call our dormitory as house. You will be living in house #7 with Lucy Hearfilia. She is also our student council president. She will help you get used to the school and ask her any questions if you have any. Don't you dare lay a hand on her just because she is pretty and cute. OR ELSE!"

"Yes Sir!" we replied in unison.

"Good"

"Us 5 guys will be living with a girl?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, we usually have a 3 boy and girl system or all boy and girl but it didn't work out this time. No one wanted to be alone so Lucy offered herself."

"Lucy..."

"Heartfilia?"

"Yes. That's right. Our proud Student Council President! Now, get going! Here is the map and key!"

"Okay..." the 5 said in unison.

**WALK**

"So this is our house #7 huh?" Rogue asked.

"Yea. And we will be living with a girly. She better be good!" Sting smirked.

"Hello Sting? Getting girls is my job. If you don't mind." Loke added.

"Anyways, lets go in!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait!" Gray stopped him.

"WHAT?"

"Don't you hear a voice?"

"Voice?"

**SILENTS**

"Yea. I do," Rogue answered

"So do I!" Sting protested.

"It's such a sweet song," Loke admired.

"It looks like it's coming from the back! Let's check it out!" Natsu suggeted.

"Sure!"

So, we walked to the back and found a blonde girl singing while watering the plants. _She had beautiful blonde hair, unlike Sting's and her body was just WOW. You get my point right? She was wearing a yellow stripped tanktop with a blue long skirt. Her voice was very sweet and beautiful. I wonder if she is Lucy Heartfilia?_

"He... hmgf!" Natsu's mouth was covered by Gray's hand.

"Dude! You wanna scare her?"

"Whisper!" I said.

"I think she's crying.." Rogue whispered.

"Huh?" We took a closer look at her face and indeed, she was crying.

"Let's go talk to her. She might be the Lucy Hearfilia anyways."

"Yea."

So, we approached her slowly and

"Hey! Are you Lucy Hearfilia?" Natsu shouted.

It made her flinch and jump up a little causing the hose she was using to water the plants to face her and spray water all over her.

"Dude! Idiot!" Gray ran to the tap and closed it.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"We are so sorry!" Sting added.

"So you need a towel?" Rogue asked while handing a towel.

"Thank you for your concern. I am alright and Thank you for the towel." She replied as she took the towel and wiped her face.

We were able to get a closer look at her face this time and she was more than beautiful. Her Golden blonde hair matched too well with her big brown eyes.

_I felt my heart skip a beat and I blushed. So did the rest of my bros._

"Um... Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, Sorry. You were too beautiful and I was lost for words." I said and she blushed. _She's sooo cute!_

"ThThanks."

Everyone snapped out of their daydream session and went back to the topic.

"Anyways, are you Lucy Hearfilia?"

"Yes. Yes I am. And you are?"

"Oh Sorry, we are the guys who's gonna live with you." Gray explained.

"Oh! So you are the ones! Sorry, I didn't realize that! Let's go in then before we get into details. You must be tired!" Her brown eyes showed excitement and happiness.

"Sure!" us 5 + Lucy went into the house to start our new life.

**What did you think? I'm still wondering who lucy should pair up with... tell me wat you think guys and thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Introduction

**Here's the next chapter! sorry if my updates are slow :( Gangnam style's stuck n my head... and we just discovered how to add the horizontal line! the line breaks never works... never mind, here it is!**

**_AND Just to make my writing easier_**

**_the 5- Gray, Natsu, Loke, Sting and Rogue_**

**_the 6- Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Loke, Sting and Rogue_**

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Loke, Sting and Rogue were infront of the big wooden door that lead to the house.

"Here we are! Let's go in!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yea, sure!" The 5 replied.

Lucy opened the door and reviled a clean, awesome looking room. The boys entered the house with an 'o' face. Next to the entrance, there was a pair of stairs that lead to the 2nd floor and infront, you can see the huge living room . The first to talk was Sting,

"OMG! This house is huge! Awesome!"

Lucy chuckled at his reaction and said "Guys, please go to the living room and relax while I go change k? Leave your bags over there for now"

The 5 nodded and left their bags and proceeded to the living room passing though the hallways on the Left and Kitchen and Dining room on the Right. The room was well, plain. But there was something that made it special. Big flat TV with blue ray DVD player, 2 single person sofa and 1 six people sofa (does it make sense?), small table, big window that showed the garden they were in just now. On the other side of the window, there was the dining room, and behind that, a kitchen. (If you don't get it, look at the diagram below)

While the 5 was examining the room, Lucy got changed and came back. She was wearing a white shirt that said 'I'm not short, I'm fun size' and a short jeans.

"Like the room?" She asked.

"Yea. It's awesome!" Natsu shouted.

"It's fine," said Rouge.

"I like it!" Gray smiled.

"Me too," Loke added.

"Good!" She smiled.

"Anyways, My job is to first of all know you guys and explain a whole bunch of stuff. Lets start by introducing ourselves. Okay?" she smiled.

"Yea, Sounds good to me."

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

_This chick is damn HOT! I can't believe I am blushing! This girly is interesting. I WILL make her MINE!_

Rogue's P.O.V

_This girl, has a huge magical power flowing... I need to keep an eye on her. (blush)_

Natsu's P.O.V

_Lucy huh? She's nice~ I hope we can be best budies! But she make my heart beat real fast... What is this feeling?_

Grays P.O.V

_This girl, Lucy Heartfilia is cute! I bet everyone fell in love with her... I am so not losing!_

Loke's P.O.V

_Lucy Heartifila. So far the most beautiful girls I have ever seen and will probably see in my entire life. I am going to get you Princess, you'll see._

* * *

Normal P.O.V_  
_

"I'll go first. I am Natsu Dragneel and I am a Fire Dragon Slayer! Nice to meet yah Luce!"

"Luce?"

"Ya! Your nickname!"

"I am Gray Fullbuster and I am a Ice Make Mage. Nice to meet you Lucy!"

"Kya! Uh Gray?"

"Yea? Why is your face red?"

"Your c-clothes!"

"Shit!"

"I am Sting Eucliffe, the Strongest White Dragon Slayer! Make sure you remember me blondie!"

"Strongest? Your a blonde too!"

"Yea! and mine's a different Blonde! "

"I am Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Sting and I are often called the double dragon or the Dragon Slayer Duo."

"Oh, and your the most calm one right?"

"Yes."

"You are sooo mean!"

"You guys forgot about Fro!"

"Introduce us to the Fairy too!"

"Lector!"

"Happy?"

"Frosh!"

"Who?"

"Sorry guys! Well the blue cat is Happy, Natsu's partner. The Green is Frosh, Rogue's partner and That red cat is Lector, Sting's Partner" Gray explained.

"Exceeds? So cute!"

"Yea. You know them?"

"Of course I know them! I actually-"

"Lucy! What are you doing with those things?"

"Things?" The 5 + the exceeds flinched at the word.

"Marie! Be nice!"

"Nice? You things are flirting with MY Lucy!"

"They are not flirting Marie, they will be living with us. We are just friends okay?" She picked Marie up and hugged her.

"If you say so. I am Marie and don't you dare hurt Lucy or else!" She threatened them. Marie was a orange exceed wearing a white one piece dress.

"You have an exceed?"

"Yes."

"Thats means that-" Natsu, Sting and Rogue continued.

"Thats means that?" Loke and Gray were confused.

"You're a dragon slayer?" they finished.

"Yes. I am a ice/snow and celestial Dragon Slayer. I am also a Celestial Spirit Mage! I can also-"

"Ice?" Gray reacted.

"Celestial Spirit..." Loke murmured.

"Fight me!" Natsu and Sting yelled.

"uh... okay?"

"Really?"

"uh... Yea, only if you are okay getting hurt."

"Hurt my ass! Your the one who's gonna get hurt!"

"Now? I think you should rest for today... School will start in 1 week so you guys should take it easy. I will explain the details tomorrow so..."

"NOW!" Natsu yelled.

"Idiot! It's already late and she is saying the truth! We can fight her tomorrow with our full power!" Sting yelled.

"Anyways, let me take you into your rooms."

They walked up the stairs and found 6 was 3 rooms on each side and Lucy's room was in the middle with a label saying 'Lucy H'.

"That over there is my room. Pick anywhere you want. After you are done, put this on the door." She handed them a label with their name on it. As soon as she finished explaining, the 3 rushed to the room next to Lucy.

"I got here first!" The 3 screamed.

CLICK

"Click?" The 3 looked to the other side of Lucy's room and found Gray putting his label on the door. Infront of Lucy's room, Rogue had put his name on and claimed it.

"I got this room," Gray smirked.

"I don't care," Rogue added.

"Why do you guys want the room next to mine?" Lucy asked innocently.

_This girl! She is innocent! She doesn't understand anything! _The 5 thought.

"Anyways, I got here first!"

"No I did."

"Wanna fight?"

"Why don't you let Lucy choose?" Rogue suggested.

"Great idea!"

"Who do you want?" the 3 boys asked.

"Uh..."

_Poor girl. _Gray thought.

"Why don't you Rock Paper Scissors? The winner gets the room." Lucy suggested.

"Okay... Ready?"

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

-SILENTS-

"I... WON!" it was Sting who yelled.

"Damn it! I lost!" Natsu cursed.

"My luck is running out..." Loke seemed depressed.

The 2 boys took the remaining room and clicked their name on the door.

"Okay guys, Sleep well for now and I will start with the explanation tomorrow. Good Night!"

"Ok, Good Night Luce."

"Night..."

"Good Night Princess!"

"(Yawn) Night Blondie"

"Good Night Lucy."

And they entered their room and prepared to sleep. Except the 5 boys...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! What did you think? Review Please!**

**And for those of you who didn't understand the room layout thanks to our lack of English skills, here it is:**

Garden

Living room

Dining Room

Kitchen

Entrance Stairs

**Something like that! You get the point right?**

**Bai Bai!**


	3. That Night

**Hey guys! So this is the 3rd chapter already! YAY! **

**To recap on what happened last time, the 6 + 4 exceeds are now officially living in house #7 and the 5 boys seem to fall in love with her.(Rogue? maybe XP) Will she love any of them or does she love someone else already? So the rooms they are in are like this.**

Natsu... Rogue... Loke

Sting... Lucy... Gray

**I arranged it according to the time they slept. Lucy's first and Sting's last. SHOWER means they have showered and the stuff below/after the SHOWER means it took place after they took a shower or bath. ****Let's begin!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

SHOWER

"Hey Marie?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"What do you think of the 5?"

"I think they are useless and a pain. I just want to be with you!"

"Haha! Thanks." I smiled.

"Is there something wrong? Did the guys do anything wrong?"

"I can't lie to you huh? I'm just worried... will I do a good job making them feel at home? what if they found out about **them**? And what if-"

"Lucy! It's alright! I'm here, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Mira! Everyone's here! and Don't worry! I won't let **them **take you or do anything to you!" Marie shouted.

"Thanks Marie," I hugged her and let tears roll down my cheeks.

"Let's sleep! You have a big fight tomorrow!"

"Yea!"

"Night!"

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

"Man! today was tiring!"

"Aye! But that Lushy girl was pretty!"

"Yea" I felt my cheeks blush.

":O Your blushing! the mighty Salamander is blushing!"

"Shut up Happy!"

"Aye..."

"Yoooouuuuu lllliiiiiikkkkkkeeeeee hhhhheeeeerrrr" I heard Happy whisper.

"I HEARD YOU" _Love? Is this love? ARG! SO confusing! I was like this for 15 min..._

"Happy?"

"Aye?"

"Let's just sleep."

"Aye Sir! G'd night Natsu!"

"Night Happy," I yawned and I fell asleep.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V

SHOWER

_That Lucy girl has a lot of magical power... And she is a celestial spirit mage and a dragon slayer huh? She sure has lots of rare magic. Not to mention ice/snow dragon slaying magic. I have never heard of it... _

"What are you thinking about Rogue kun?"

"Oh... Nothing Fro," I picked her up. (I made her a HER cuz I like it that way XP)

"Is is about Lucy chan?"

"Why do you think that?"

"I went downstairs and then up the stairs and I heard everyone talking about Lucy chan!"

"Oh..."

"Yes! That's right! Fro know's why everyone's talking about her! Everyone likes her!"

"(sigh) Fro, let's sleep. I'm tired,"

"Fro's tired too!"

"Good night,"

"Good Night Rogue kun!"

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

SHOWER

_Yes! I got the room next to Lucy! I can't believe it went so smoothly~ She is a real beauty alright! I already feel a connection between us! She is a ice/snow dragon slayer! Never heard of it though.. If we could do unison raid, our relationship would become real close! Yadayadayada for 30 min.._

_I'm beat! I should stop fascinating and sleep._

* * *

Loke's P.O.V

_Lucy Heartfilia... Celestial Spirit Mage... Just like Karen.. but somewhat different. The spirits seem to have a good relationship with her. I wonder how many golden keys she has... If I could go back to the Spirit world, I would definitely become her spirit and fight for her... I wonder if she will ever realize... I bet by the time she knows, I'll be gone... _(The pauses are like 3 min each so like 21 min just for this?)

_Love between a spirit and a human is forbidden. Why? Why do you have to be so amazing? You are the 1st girl to ever make me feel this way... _

I felt tears down my cheeks and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

SHOWER

_Man, I'm lucky! I got the next door room~ Poor Natsu san and Loke san. (I made Sting and Rogue call Loke, Natsu and Gray with a san) I have never heard of ice/snow dragon slaying magic before though... I'll just ask Rogue later.._

Then, I heard a conversation next door. Which is Lucy and that damn cat.

"I can't lie to you huh? I'm just worried... will I do a good job making them feel at home? what if they found out about **them**? And what if-"

"Lucy! It's alright! I'm here, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Mira! Everyone's here! and Don't worry! I won't let **them **take you or do anything to you!" Marie shouted.

_Them? Who is Them? Something to do with her past probably... and it's not a good one.. Not about the dragons probably since there are 3 dragon slayers already and we know that our dragons disappeared on July, 7th X777._

"Sting kun!"

I stared out the window and watched the stars wondering about the dragons, dragon slayers, Lucy's magic, Lucy's Past, Lucy...

"-kun!"

"-ing kun!"

"Sting kun!"

"Huh?" I realized that my partner Lector was calling me.

"What happened to you? I kept on calling your name for the past 20 min!"

"Sorry! Day dreaming"

"I'm sleepy. Lets sleep!"

"Ok, 'd night"

"Night!"

* * *

**That's where we will end for now! Thanks for reading~ 3**


	4. The fight

**Hey guys! I was wondering if you guys like long stories or short ones. This is definitely going to be a long one since they havent even started school yet! XP We'll do our best to make the story interesting so you will not be bored to death! Thanks for your time and this is the 4th chapter!**

* * *

Day 1 (The coming to the house doen't count so...)

Rogue's P.O.V

I woke up pretty early today. I checked the clock and it showed 6am. I knew that my bro's are still sound asleep and decided to take a tour around the house before. I woke up and got out of my bed trying not to wake Frosh up. I took a shower and got dressed. While taking a shower, I was thinking about Lucy Heartfilia. _I'm sure I have seen her somewhere. But where? And the name Heartfilia seems farmiliar... I need to investigate about her a little. _I went downstairs and Surprise! I saw Lucy reading a book on the couch. She wore a pair of red glasses (Like the Gale-Force Reading Glasses), had her hair tied up in a pony tail (Like the S-class trial), she wore a pair of earrings that didn't match and was wearing a black flower pattern one piece. I was going to talk to her but instead, she got a call from someone.

RING

"Yes? It's Lucy," she answered.

"Oh, Mr. Dragneel! Nice to meet(?) you!" It was a call from dad.

"Yes, they arrived yesterday. I believe they are still sleeping."

"Oh, yes please!" Then, she took out a memo pad and started to write something.

"Natsu Dragneel,"

"Gray Fullbuster,"

"Loke Stellar,"

"Sting Eucliffe,"

"and Rogue Cherny."

"Yes. Oh, no problem! If you have any concerns, please feel free to call me,"

"Yes. Yes. Oh, is that so? Okay! Thank you Mr. Dragneel!"

The call ended. She put the memo pad down and said,

"Rogue right? You don't have to hide you know?" I was surprised that she was able to find me! The shadow dragon slayer!

"Is that so?" I came out and walked to her.

"Once again, nice to meet you. I am Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled and stretched her hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Rogue Cherny." I took the hand and shook her hand.

"You know? I heard that you guys wake up in noon everyday,"

"I'm different. I wake up the earliest and just stay in my room," I explained.

"Oh, really? Anyways, are you hungry? We have lots of stuff in the fridge. You can take anything you want."

"Okay. Then I better wake them up first."

"Isn't it a little early?" She asked.

"Why? We are awake."

"Well, aren't they tired?"

"Don't worry." I understood one thing from her this morning. She is very thoughtful of others.

"Here, I'll teach you a trick on how to wake up them. Do these in order." So I told her the trick and she went upstairs to do them.

"I guess I'll start preparing."

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I heard the little trick and decided to follow them. I first went to Gray's room and knocked on the door. I remembered what Rogue told me.

_"For Gray, turn the A.C in his room off. Soon, he'll wake up sweating."_

I entered the room and found it FREEZING! _How can he sleep in this kind of environment?_ But I went to the A.C switch and turned it off. _Off to Loke's room._

Loke's room was not cold and not hot. He was sound asleep. But I went to his bed and did what Rogue told me.

_"For Loke, whisper in his ears about all the Ladies parting from him. Then, run out of his room. After a while, he'll wake up. "_

"Loke? The ladies are parting from you~" I told him and ran out of the room quickly but quietly and ran downstairs and found Rogue preparing for Sting and Natsu. I joined him and made pancakes, waffles and LOTS of food. While we were making the food, Loke, Gray, Sting and Natsu ran downstairs.

"FOOD!" Sting and Natsu shouted in unison.

"Ladies wait!" Loke shouted.

"HOT!" Gray screamed, topless.

"Told you! Gray shirt," Rogue whispered in my ear.

"Shit!"

"Yea," I whispered back.

"ROUGE!" They shouted.

"This time, it wasn't me. It was Lucy,"

"Hey! you told me the trick!"

"I never told you to do it,"

"Grrrrrrr"

"DON'T FORGET US HERE!"

"I'm very sorry," I apologized with my best 'I'm sorry' face.

"..."

"If it's lucy then..."

"I guess it's fine."

"Yea,"

"Sorry for yelling at you,"

"Why do you apologize to her and never for me?"

"Cuz you get on my nerves."

"Cuz your a guy."

"Cuz your my brother."

And that went on and they soon started fighting. Punching and Kicking fights. I wanted to stop them so, I yelled

"Ice dragon's roar!" And froze them to ice.

"Finally," then, Natsu used his magic to melt the ice and Gray just cracked the ice in half.

"Luce! That's amazing!" Natsu hugged me.

"Guess you really were the ice/snow dragon slayer," Gray then patted my head.

"Thanks. Can you guys melt them? As in the ice?"

"Sure!" Natsu went on and melted the ice.

"COLD!" the 3 shouted.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you were noisy. You'll wake the exceeds up."

"Were already awake you know?" It was Marie. She came down along with the 3 other exceeds.

"Fro woke up because Fro is hungry,"

"Right! Let's eat breakfast then!" I walked to the kitchen while the others were walking towards the dining room and took out a few dishes. I placed the food infront of them and they started drooling except Rogue. When I told them that they could start eating, they ate with amazing speed and finished it in a split second.

"WOW," that was all I could say.

"It's delicious!" Loke complimented.

"I love it!" Sting then said

"Lucy, did you cook this?" Gray asked.

"Yes. I am confident in my cooking skills! Rogue told me your favorite and yea! I just cooked them."

"Your AWESOME!" Natsu yelled.

"Thanks."

* * *

After cleaning and washing the dishes

"I guess we can fight then!" Natsu was the one who brought up the topic.

"Oh yea! I need to fight the School President!" Sting remembered.

"Uh... You remembered?"

"You can't run. He's good in remembering stuff like fighting," Gray came up to me.

"Well, I guess a fight wouldn't hurt. But let's do outside," I lead them to the backyard. The backyard had nothing but green grass.

"It's amazing!" Rogue said.

"I know right? I love this place." I smiled.

"Let's fight!"

"WAIT!" I stopped the 2 fighting idiots.

"I don't want you destroying other houses. So wait for a while." I chanted a spell and put up a barrier just above the grass and out to the edge of our backyard.

"I'm ready!" I smiled to them.

"I'm all fired up!"

"I'm ready!"

"WOW! Wait a sec!" Loke then stopped us.

"Are you going 2 vs 1? Especially to a girl?"

"Oh,"

"Your so sexest Loke. Don't underestimate me," I stuck my tongue out.

"Are you sure Lucy? 2 dragon slayer by yourself?" Rogue sounded concerned.

"Don't worry! It's Lucy were taking about! She's not weak," Marie explained.

"Thanks,"

"So are you guys ready?"

"Hell yea!"

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

I watched the fight from outside the barrier and to be truthful, I was thought that Lucy would lose and come back injured. But, I was wrong.

"Ladies first," Sting gestured.

"Are you sure? Your gonna regret it later." She said as chanted.

"Re-quip! Wheels of heaven!" A yellow magic circle appeared infront of her and she took out 4 golden keys.

"I open thee! Gate of Heavenly Scales and Paired Fish! Libra and Pisces!" As she chanted, a pair of fish came out. One was black and one was white. (I don't really know the colors and sorry if I sound racist) Libra I'm guessing was a women with black hair tied in an ox horn style. She was wearing a belly dancer's costume.

"Fish!" Fro cheered.

"Fish?" We all questioned except Loke.

"Libra, Pisces the usual," she ordered

"Got it," Libra replied and charged towards Natsu and Sting while Pisces flew upwards towards the sky.

"Fire dragon's fist!"

"White dragon's fist!" They tried to attack but failed and fell on the floor.

"What! I can't move!" Natsu screamed.

"Same here! I feel very heavy!" Sting added.

"Libra's magic is gravity change. She can change the opponents gravity." She explained.

"Pisces! Now!" She gave a cue to Pisces and the twin fish came down and the white on landed on Sting and the other on Natsu.

"Arg!" They both sounded like they were in pain.

"Libra, Pisces, enough. Thank you."

"Got it." and they disappeared.

"Damn she's strong... but" Lector said

"Not enough," Happy finished.

"Fire and White dragon's roar!" Natsu and Sting yelled.

"What?" She seemed like she thought that they were defeated.

**BOOM!**

"You can't underestimate us!"

"I'm the mighty Sting! That thing is nothing!"

"..." I thought they overdid it.

"Is that so? Then I'm glad," Lucy said. We were all surprised that Lucy came out perfectly fine. Not a scratch on her body.

"Lucy, your having fun ne?" Marie asked.

"Yeap! Finally decent enough to fight!" She smile back.

"Why are you not injured?"

"Because,"

**Kick!**

I saw Natsu and Sting flying across the backyard. But thanks to the barrier, they just slammed into it and stopped.

"OW!"

"WHO DID THAT?"

"I did," It was a goat who replied.

"Thanks Capricorn,"

"You're welcome Lucy sama,"

"Another spirit heh? Fine by me!" Natsu charged to her but was stopped by a cow?

"Moo! You can't get any closer to Lucy's body!" He said that as he swung his huge ax around. I saw Lucy face palm.

"Taurus! I told you to stop saying that!" She seemed to be off guard and didn't see Sting coming.

"I guess I win!" Sting said as he grabbed Lucy and lifted her up.

"Kya!" She screamed. _So cute!_

"Hey! Not fair Sting!"

"Sorry Natsu san!"

"So sure?" we all saw how Lucy's eyes turned black. It was freaky.

**Poof!**

Smoke came out and we found a twin floating.

"Sorry Lucy. Couldn't do much," the twin apologized.

"Hey! If Lucy's not here, then where is she?" Sting looked around with Natsu and found no sign of here around.

"Right here!" I heard her voice. Next thing we knew, she poped up from the ground with a pink haired maid.

"Thanks guys! Force gate closer!" She chanted and the spirits were gone.

"I open thee! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Then, a toned man with red and white hair came out.

"We are!" He said.

"Scorpio! Unison Raid!"

"Cool! Sand Buster!"

"Roar of the celestial dragon!" Soon, the sand and roar mixed and formed a unison raid that directly hit Sting and Natsu. They were knocked out.

"Awesome! High five!"

"We are! We did it again!" He high five Lucy and disappeared.

We were lost for words since she had beaten the crap out of Natsu and Sting. The boys who loved to fight the most and never lost.

"I guess I win then!" She turned around to face Nastu and Sting and yelled.

"OMG! Sorry! I didn't meant to do it that hard!" She ran up to them and sat down next to them. She also undid the barrier and let us in.

"Natsu! Sting!" We ran up to them too.

"Wait! I'll heal you!" She placed her hand on their head and chanted,

"Secret healing: helbrede!" 2 green magic circle appeared and soon, all the injuries disappeared.

"Wait! I'm not done fighting!" Natsu shot up.

"Urg! My head still hurts." Sting growned.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she started to tear up.

"It's fine Luce! Your strong!"

"Yea! You managed to beat me!"

"Don't cry!" we pleased.

"Okay," She stopped tearing up and picked Marie up.

"Lets go inside. I need to explain some stuff to you guys." and we went in the house.

* * *

**The end. How was is?**

**That's all I have for now,**

**Bai bai!**


	5. Just an ordinary afternoon

**Hola guys! Mua's are back! I wanted to thank everyone that supports my story cuz I never got a chance to. ****I am very grateful and I'm looking forward to more of your support!**

**I'm kinda wondering if I should cut out some of the days since My writing plan is telling me that it is very long right now... hm... what do you think? btw, this story doen't really tell us any new info so..**

**And I need ideas for paring for Lucy!**

**right now, we have LOTS of Sting x Lucy fans out there!**

**Review and tell me your thought! **

* * *

No one's P.O.V In the living room

"So, Why are you so strong Lucy?" It was Natsu who started the conversation.

"Hm?" Lucy replied while pouring tea into 10 cups and bringing it to the small table.

"Yea! What kind of training do you do?" Sting asked. _I am not losing to her again!_

"Training? I don't do stuff like that," she replied while placing the cups infront of them.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T TRAIN AND YOU ARE THIS STRONG?" Gray shouted.

"Well, I trained a lot when I was young,"

"And you manage to open 4 golden keys at the same time?" Loke asked. _So much magical power!_

"Yep. I can open more but,"

"How strong are you?" Sting butted in.

"I don't know," she was again cut off. This time was a phone.

"Sorry, be right back!" She ran and answered the phone.

* * *

Conversation with out Lucy

"I have been hearing your talks but just for your information, that wasn't Lucy's full power. Not even 1/2 of it." Marie said.

"What?"

"Not even 1/2?"

"She has a magical limiter; which are her 2 earrings. She still has more magic she can use that she didn't show you guys," she took a sip of her tea and looked up. She saw an excited 'i-want-to-see-it' look from the 8.

"I'll give you some suggestions. To survive in this school. Listen carefully." The 8 gulped.

"1. Never anger the Student Council; 2. Don't interfere in what Lucy is doing; and 3. Don't go picking fights because some can look weak but is actually strong like Lucy,"

"AND Make sure you don't say any of this to Lucy!"

"Yes Maam!"

"Hey! I just finished the call! What did I miss?" She came back running.

"Oh, nothing. Marie was just telling us about you," Rogue spitted out.

"ROGUE!"

"Opps! Sorry..."

"What did you tell them?" Lucy glared at Marie.

"Nothing important. Just talking about how to live school life and yea..."

"Okay then,"

"What about you? What was the phone call about?" Gray changed the topic.

"Oh right! Remember how I told you that school will start in 1 week? It got extended to 2 weeks!"

"YES!"

"But for me, I have to go to school..."

"Why?" Loke asked with a concerned look.

"Student Council.. Play... Opening Ceremony..." She started to laugh like a freak.

"Play?"

"Was that call from Dan?" Marie asked.

"You can tell right?"

"Who's Dan?" Natsu asked. _ Is he her boyfriend?_

"Dan? I don't want to talk about him..." Lucy said with a discussed look._ At least I know now that Dan is not her boyfriend. The 4 though. _(No Rogue)

"Okey then..." the 7 were curious but decided not to ask any further information.

"ANYWAYS, I need to take you on a tour around the house and go through the school things,"

* * *

AFTER TOUR (Sorry, too lazy to write XP if you want the tour, please PM and I will write it)

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" every one except Lucy and the exceeds were panting.

"Are you guys okay?"

"How (breath) big (breath) is this (breath) HOUSE!"

"Tired,"

"too huge,"

"Well thats because Natsu said they wanted to go to the other side of the house! We don't even use that place!"

"Sorry!"

"Lets take a break then. We can talk about the school stuff in the afternoon right?"

"Yes! Thats the way I like it!"

"Then rest in your rooms and at... 2pm, come down."

"Sound perfect!"

"Bye Princess!"

"See yah later!" And they all went up except Lucy and Marie.

* * *

With the 5 boys + 3 exceeds

They 5 boys went upstair but gathered in Rogue's room for a meeting.

"How can she be so strong if she doen't train? I mean she beat the crap out of me and even after the tour, she didn't pant or sweat!" Sting was angry.

"I don't know. She was talking about how she was trained when she was young..." Gray was amazed.

"She's awesome yea? Maybe she can train us!" Natsu was positive.

"I sure can try that with a lady like her," Loke was into the idea.

"Same here. I sure can try a sword combat with her," Rogue added.

"Why sword?" The 4 looked at him.

"Cuz she had a unique cut on her hand to her arm that only a sword user will have the possibility of getting."

"OOH! You observe well! As expected of Rogue!"

"Anyways, why are all you people in my room?"

"It's the cleanest!"

"I have the name Heartfilia stuck in my head. I'm sure I have heard it somewhere but..." Rogue finished.

"Really? Me too!" Gray agreed.

"I have her face stuck in my mind. I mean doesn't she look like this person in Sorcerer Magazine?" He took out the latest Sorcerer Magazine and flipped to the page where he marked.

"Oh.. She kinda looks like her,"

"This girls name is Lucky. Sound similar too. We can go ask other people and gather information first!"

"Okay! In the mean time, LETS PLAY VIDEO GAME!" Natsu shouted.

"Sounds good!" Loke cheered.

"Not gonna lose!"

"Why in my room?"

"Rogue, live it," Sting tried to cheer him up(?)

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V On the phone while the others are playing

"I told you that that's not going to work!" I scolded him.

"But Lulu-tan! Its a great idea!"

"We only have a week to practice and we can't afford to spend so much time on it! Lets do something like a dance instead!"

"Okay, fine!"

"What song?"

"I dont know..."

"Let's discuss this next week! As the Student Council member, we have lots more to work on than just the dance!"

"Your not fun Lucy."_ Lucy? Now he's getting __serious._

"Anyways, lets discuss other things." And we went on about the opening ceremony till 2.

* * *

Loke P.O.V Time-skip 2pm

"Oh shit! Look at the time! It's already 2!" It was Rogue who said that. He was maybe the person who was into the game the most.

"Lucy's waiting!"

"RUN!" We all ran out of the room and ran down the stair when they found Lucy on the phone. We decided not to interrupt and wait till she was done. We had Rogue, Sting and Natsu be our translater person since Gray and I don't have amazing hearing skills.

"... So is this fine?"

"Thats a great idea! Lets ask Jellal later than! I'll send it to him!"

"Thanks! Bye!" And she hung up the phone. She was also tipping back on the chair and stretching.

"Finally done!"

"Good job Luce! on whatever you were doing!" Natsu shouted and made her flinch again that caused her to fall back and hit her head hard on the floor.

"Ow!" She screamed and held her head.

"Hey Natsu!" I went over and hit his head. So did Sting and Rogue.

"Hey! It hurts!" Natsu protested but no one was listening to him.

"Sorry Luce! Because of Natsu," I apologized.

"It's okay! It's only a bump on the head anyways," She smiled. _  
_

"But are you sure?" Gray asked with concern.

"Yes! wait, why is there 2 Gray? You were twins!?"

"Not good," Gray, Sting, Rogue and I said in unison. So we took her to the couch and laid her down. I didn't want to but we put Lucy's head on Gray's lap and had his hand on her head as a ice pack and had her rest. The rest of us were lecturing Natsu. Their exceeds went over and sat down next to her.

"You guys cause so much trouble," Marie sighed.

"Sorry," we all apologized in unison.

"Anyways, since Lucy is out unconscious, I will explain the basics. Now, the school is divided into 3 main category. 1. The main; 2. The magic; 3. Physical and Mental. The main is where you will learn and do your basic studies. The magic is where you can release your magical power and learn to control it, power up, fight people and there will be a professional to help you. The Physical and Mental is where you train your physical and mental skills to become a strong mage."

"Simple enough,"

"And the dormitory are also divided and there is a normal and a S.C which stands for Student Council. Since the S.C holds personal and important information, we live on the east side while the normals live on the west side. The normals are not allowed to come into our territory. And we also have a time schedule for when we leave the house just so we can minimize the chaos."

"Ok..."

"urg.." It was Lucy.

"Lucy! Are you okay?"

"Somehow... Yes." She got up and sat back up. She was still holding her head though.

"Marie, you explained the basics right?"

"Yes. I just need you to explain the school schedules and school stuff."

"Okay, we can do that a later day. Just do it a little by little."

"Here, eat this." Gray handed over a Fairy tail logo ice.

"Why are you giving her ice?" Natsu asked a dumb question.

"Because she is a ice/snow dragon slayer. She eats ice just like you eat fire."

"Fro's hungry!"

"Now that you mention it, So am I!"

"Let's make dinner than," she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She took out some ingredients, tools and started to cut the ingredients with incredible speed. I have no idea what she did after that because it was too fast. After 15 min, she was done.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Today is Italian!"

"FOOD!" We ate the delicious food that Lucy made and we decided to go to sleep for today.

"Night guys!"

"Night!" x8

* * *

**so sorry that the last parts are not descriptive enough. I tried to squish it into 1 chapter and somewhere around 1000 words but this thing is like more than 1750 words XP.**


	6. The Tour (not a chapter)

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as i want to. But i wanted to keep updating, so this chapter would be a info-guide ish thing.**

* * *

**So i have been reading through my latest chapters and realized a few mistakes i made. So, i want to correct it now and im sorry for making these stupid mistakes! AND some heads up for new and useful info!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**I forgot to introduce Loki! So, here it is!**

"Hi beautiful, I am Loki Stellar and I use ring magic." He kissed her hand causing Lucy to blush.

"H-hi Loki," she stuttered.

Chapter 4

This isn't a mistake, but when lucy uses her Secret healing, its all in Danish. Helbrede means cure or heal and coming soon but køresyge means motion sickness.

Chapter 5

During the tour, the places they went are: Swimming pool, garden, music room, library, Fitness room, mini movie theater and game room. I know there are lots of places but... well yea...

And since I am bored, I will write how the tour was like~

* * *

TOUR

"So, don't get lost okay?" Lucy warned them.

"Psh. Who would get lost? It's just a house anyways," Sting said.

"Wait till you see this," Lucy smirked. She directed the group outside towards the swimming pool. The swimming pool was huge (like the 2nd fairy tail building's), had coconut trees and looked really tropical. The 8 were amazed.

"WOW!" Natsu yelled.

"So amazing!" Loki added.

"Your reactions are so funny! Wait till you see all the rest!" Next, she moved on to the garden.

"This is one of my favorite place. And Natsu, DON'T YOU DARE BURN MY FLOWERS!" She glared.

"Yes Maam!" Natsu saluted.

"I like this place." Gray said.

"It has a calming sent," Rogue murmured.

Lucy smiled and moved on to the music room. It was a big room with a grand piano, a set of drums, many different kinds of metronome, Amplifier, music stands and music sheets.

"Lucy chan, What's that?" Fro asked.

"Oh that room is..." She unlocked the door and let them in.

"Our instrument room. We have all kinds of instruments like guitar, Brass, Percussion, Strings and Woodwinds," She explained.

"C-c-can we touch these?" Sting's eyes were sparkling when he was infront of the bass guitar, while Gray's eyes were glued to the trumpet and Rogue to the Sax.

"Sure! I don't mind," She replied and gained a big goofy smile from the 3.

"Man! This is so cool!"

TIME SKIP

"Man this place is cool!" Natsu looked happy after being able to play the drums.

"Not done yet you know? Next is the library but I don't think your interested. So lets skip it and move on to the fitness room. We have a whole loads of weighs and machines there. Here we are,"

"Oh boy, I think i know where to go in my free time," Sting said.

"Me 2," Natsu agreed.

"Training huh?" Rogue and Gray said.

"I'll work on my muscles for the ladies," Loki agreed.

"Hahahaha! Sor- hahaha!" Lucy and Marie started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Lector and Happy asked.

"Because you don't know how hard these machines are. Here try lifting this," She handed Natsu and Loki a weight. They immediately fell on the floor like what happened when Libra casts her magic.

"Holy cow! How heavy is this thing?"

"Hahaha! You guys can't carry that now. but later, after a few months you might be able to~" She sang as she exited the door.

"She held this with one hand right?" Loki asked.

"Yeap, she did!" They had to work together to put the weights back. They chased after Lucy and ended up in a movie theater looking room.

"Oh, your here!" She exclaimed.

"Lucy... What is this place?" Happy asked nervously.

"Movie theater," She replied blankly.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A MOVIE THEATER IN A HOUSE?"

"I don't know. Ask my bro," She replied.

"You have a brother?" They asked.

"Didn't I tell you? i have a non-blood related brother. He is the grand-son of Master, making me the grand-daughter of Master,"

"Oh. But I though you were Heartfilia?" Rogue asked.

"Yea, I'm adopted. No one knows that except my best friends. So in school, everyone calls me Lucy Dreyer since they think we are real siblings,"

"Oh,"

"Anyways, I saved the best for last. Lets go!" She ran out the door into a room 3 room away.

"Here is the GAME ROOM!" She yelled.

"Game Room," Natsu, Happy, Sting, Lector, Gray's eyes started to sparkle at the amazing view. Nintendo games, Wii, Pool, Chess, Darts with a little bar looking counter.

"AWESOME! I DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S HERE BUT AWESOME!" they exclaimed.

"You guys sure are kids. You can play with them if you want," As soon as she finished her sentence, they scattered around the room and started playing. She just laughed at how they react. Like 5 years olds.

TIME SKIP

"This place sure is fun!" Loki said.

"I know right? I didn't expect it to be this fun!" Natsu added.

"*Sniff Sniff* I smell something! This way!" Natsu and Sting started to run off.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" Lucy yelled. But too late. The boys were out of sight.

SILENTS

"What should we do?" Gray spoke up.

"Well, we can't just leave them alone right? They might destroy the house!" Loki answered.

"Lets go look for them!" Rogue concluded.

"Right! We will separate and lets meet out in the garden after 30 min!" They parted and searched around the house for Natsu and Sting. Rogue, Loki and Gray were panting while Lucy was not even out of breath.

"Did you find them?" Lucy asked.

"N-No!" Gray replied. When Lucy was about to say something, the bush behind them moved. Rogue went in to see what caused it but was attacked by Sting.

"Sting? What the hell was that for?" Rogue yelled.

"We were lost god dammit!" Nastu shouted.

"Thats why I told you not to run off!" Lucy scolded.

"Anyways, since they are back, Lets go back," Loki suggested.

"Sure. But it is a long walk to go back~" Marie sang as she landed on Lucy's head.

They walked back to the living room

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" every one except Lucy and the exceeds were panting.

"Are you guys okay?"

**Thats what happened~**

* * *

**And since I'm in the mood, i will give a few Lucy x Someone preview~ Some of them are not a REAL moment but still, I'll work on it later~**

* * *

LoLu

"This is a secret. Only you and I will know this. Okay?" Loki winked.

"But-" She was cut off by Loki's hands.

"No buts princess." He whispered something into Lucy's ears.

"Okay," Lucy agreed. They other boys were wondering what the secret was.

* * *

Sticy

"Hey blondie!" Sting called.

"What is it BLONDIE," She was annoyed by the 'blondie' talk.

"Canyouteachme!" Sting yelled.

"Can I what?"

"teach me" Sting whispered just loud enough so Lucy could hear.

She smiled and then replied. "Okay. I'll go to your room then,"

* * *

Rocy

"Rogue?" Lucy spoke up.

"Yes Lucy-chan?"

"Can you teach me how to handle swords?" She asked.

"Sure, but why would you need to learn? I thought you were already talented at it,"

"We soon have a house competition and I can't afford to lose! Can you teach me?"

"Sure,"

* * *

GrayLu

"Gray! I need your help!"

"Yea? What can I do?" Gray asked.

"I need you to help me master the Ice/Snow dragon slaying magic!"

"Huh?"

"You see, I never got to master it before my dragon disappeared. So, I need your help since you are an Ice-make mage and I thought I might be able to get something from you,"

"So... I'm gonna be your tutor?"

"Yes! Can you?"

"Sure! Lets get started. First, change into your swimsuit."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He smirked.

* * *

NaLu

"LUCE! I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!" Natsu called from his room.

"What is it Natsu?"

"OMG! How did this happen?" She was shocked.

"Just help me already!"

"Fine!"

* * *

**BTW they are all freshman, and if your wondering why Lucy is the student council president, it will all come clear later on.**

**Any questions? Review or PM and i'll answer!**

**Bai Bai!**


End file.
